Final Destination:Death takes over
by matthewvill34
Summary: ok well ill fill this out when I know what the disaster is and the oc'c So sign up! *APPS OPEN*
1. Chapter 1

Ok yeah I know I should be starting a new story (when I still have to post the cast list for my other oc story) , but I really wanted to do a Final Destination story. I don't know what I'm going to use for the disaster.

Ok these are some ideas I had (Im most likely going to do another FD OC fic so just because I use one I'm going to use others later.

Street Fair

Subway

Car Crash

Bridge Collapse

And any other thing (you can chose)

Name: (First and Last)

Gender: (so I don't get confused)

Age: (18 to 35)

Appearance:

Personality:

What place would you want: (don't know if this makes sense i mean like a follower, non-believer, or sidekick, ect and don't put visionary, because thats being picked later) :

Past: (I would like for there to be related to a Final Destination Movie, either 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5, but doesn't have too

Habits: (biting nails, swears, drink, ect)

And to pick the visionary please pick a number between 1 to 25.

So get them in! Cant wait to start.


	2. Simi full cast list

Ok thanks everyone for all the apps! I really want a bigger cast then other people do so about 14, 16 but one little problem :( **TO MANY GIRL APPS** so if you want could some of you send in another app but for a guy. thanks

And here are the oc's that got in, there were TON'S of really good one's :P

GUYS:

1) Jarad hance - DAN5675able

2) _OPEN SPOT_

3) _OPEN SPOT_

4) _OPEN SPOT_

_5) OPEN SPOT_

6) _OPEN SPOT_

7) _OPEN SPOT_

8) not sure if ill use

GIRLS:

1) Vanessa 'Nessa' Hartly - Hollywollypolly #17

2) Paige Howard - horrorlover180 #7

3) Brook Rivers - Keybladeauraofpie #18

4) Bernadette Shack - Burn99kitty #2

5) Natalie Rapper - If It Wasn't For Me #21

6) Claire Lawton - HorrormovieFan180 #16

7) Amanda Reese - HorrormovieFan180 #12

8) not sure if ill use

ok that it **AND WE NEED MORE GUYS** i might use 1 or 2 of my guys oc's but still...

oh and if you sent a oc's to my Total Drama oc story I'm post the cast list right after this


	3. fullish cast list Girl App's Done

Ok so updated cast list only 3 more guy app's till I can start :D Im only going to wait about 1 hour, then ill just use 3 of my oc's. So you can do another one if you want want (but if you already gave 2 then no more please)

GUYS:

1) Jarad hance - DAN5675able

2) Tony Winter - horrorlover180

3) Tyler Johnson - horrorlover180 #22

4) Tyler Newman - Olivia Castle #3

5) Lewis Daniel Tucker - Hollywollypolly #23

6) _OPEN SPOT_

7) _OPEN SPOT_

8) _OPEN SPOT_

GIRLS:

1) Vanessa 'Nessa' Hartly - Hollywollypolly #17

2) Paige Howard - horrorlover180 #7

3) Brook Rivers - Keybladeauraofpie #18

4) Bernadette Shack - Burn99kitty #2

5) Natalie Rapper - If It Wasn't For Me #21

6) Claire Lawton - HorrormovieFan180 #16

7) Amanda Reese - HorrormovieFan180 #12

8) Chrissa "Chris" Maxwell #13

9) McKenna "Kenni" Brooks-Maxwell #13

Yes, I know 9 girl app's ... REALLY? Well yeah, but only 8 are going to be in the story. Does that make sense? And if it doesn't oh well you'll get it when I start. Also not all of you could be the visionary, I just don't see some of them as one so I'm lowering it down to a couple and who ever has the closest number out of them will be it.

And to **horrorlover180** and **Olivia Castle **could both of you change you tyler oc. I would only ask one of you but that wouldn't be fair.

**SO NO MORE GIRL APP'S **If I do get some, I'm pretty sure that I'm most likely doing a sequel so it might go to that. Lots of "Pretty sure's", "might's", and "Likely's" :P

What are you waiting for! Get them in!


	4. Announcement!

OK this is not an update sorry :( but I am starting it. I actually have a REALLY good reason for it. (well a couple)

1) Its Christmas and I had a LOT of last minutes shopping

2) I had to go out of town and couldn't bring my lap top

and last but probably the best

3) Street fair won with 4 votes, but me and my Family were going to a STREET FAIR and I just knew that if I started the disaster chapter I would totally be PARANOID the entire time.

So yeah... sorry, but I should have it done in a little while.

But if not the lates is like 2 days, becasue its Christmas. HAPPY HOLIDAYS everyone.

oh and the only different is that Max Harper by Keybladeauraofpie is in it, along with 2 of my oc's.


End file.
